College Life With Chi-Chi
by CondomUsedProtect
Summary: Being a child prodigy was hard. Being a grass-type was hard. Actually, both those things are pretty hard, but being a grass-type child prodigy in a college full of reckless Pokemon was harder than a Steelix's dick using…Well, Harden. Yeah. That fit the description. Rated M for drug and sex mentions and sex.
1. The Beginning

On a distant island, somewhere far away from any of the regions, lived the many citizens of a Pokemon-run city. They called it the Freeland. No human has ever discovered it— Well, they did, but they were killed. The Pokemon there hated humans for their habit of catching every single Pokemon they saw. Damn, it was annoying. However, some Pokemon were sent to the humans, but only to discover more things to improve their society. Think of it like a secret mission that could prevent you from going back home. Anyway, onto the story!

* * *

Being a child prodigy was hard. Being a grass-type was hard. Actually, both those things are pretty hard, but being a grass-type child prodigy in a college full of reckless Pokemon was harder than a Steelix's dick using…Well, Harden. Yeah. That fit the description. Now, what was that girl's name again? Oh, yes, it was Chi-Chi. If you didn't assume already, Chi-Chi was a Chikorita. She was depressed, because her lesbian friends usually made an excuse to exclude her from their activities. She didn't care much though, because she knew that all they did was play spin the bottle and have sex. Bitches. Chi-Chi was also very shy. A lot of the time, she just told everyone she was independent, and wanted to be alone. (And probably the reason her friends didn't hang out with her much.) But she just wanted a friend. And yes, she did get one, eventually. But for now, I will start off with how it all started. This is the story of Chi-Chi's beautiful, and _very_ depressing sex life. LET'S GO!

* * *

The sun shone through a roof in a small, shady bedroom. It was the first day of the second school year, and Chi-Chi was over-sleeping. Two dog-like figures climbed onto her bed. One of them was a Glaceon. she spoke. "Scarlet, I don't know if we should…" The other Pokemon interrupted her. It was a Flareon.

"Oh, Slushy. Always being a stick in the Mudkip's hole. It'll be fine." Slushy rolled her eyes at Scarlet before turning on a video camera. Scarlet giggled and crawled closer to the sleeping Chi-Chi. Slushy began to film.

When Scarlet looked at the camera, she made a serious face. "It's 8:45 and Chi-Chi's still not awake." Slushy had to hold back a laugh when Scarlet began to cuss and make rude gestures at the camera. "Okay, I'm done with this shit. Turn off the camera." Slushy turned off the camera.

When she saw what Scarlet was about to do next, she scrambled out the door. After Slushy left, Scarlet got close to Chi-Chi's face. She spoke in a quiet voice. "Chi-Chi?…Chi-Chi?… HOLY SHIT CHI-CHI WAKE THE FUCK UP!" The Chikorita yelped and fell out of bed. When she rose to her feet she glared at Scarlet.

The Flareon was laughing so hard, she nearly pissed herself. "That's not funny, Scarlet! You could have just told me to get up!" Scarlet stopped laughing and smiled at Slushy, who just walked in.

The Glaceon shook her head and spoke in an almost silent voice. "I'm probably going to regret this, but I got it on video." Chi-Chi growled at the two.

Scarlet spoke again. "Chikorita used Growl! It was firmly ignored!" Once again, she started laughing again. Chi-Chi left the room without another word. She really didn't want to deal with Scarlet's shit. She was already stressed out because of school, and then this? Fuck it.

* * *

Chi-Chi whimpered as everyone began laughing at her. She had once again lost at training. Every year, the Pokemon at the college had to train for the yearly battling championships. Unfortunately, that was the only class that Chi-Chi got a lower grade on. She passed, but always got a B. The coach, who was a female Medicham, helped the Chikorita stand up. She spoke while the crowd laughed and taunted. Seriously, they _were_ using Taunt.

The Medicham kneeled down to Chi-Chi's height. "Look, Chi-Chi. I want you in my class, I really do. But, you need to train more during your free time, okay?"

Chi-Chi looked at the coach with teary eyes. "I do train, Coach Tate, but the only free time I get is after school, and even then I only get fifteen minutes…" Coach Tate silenced her, before rubbing her forehead for a few seconds while sighing.

She looked back at Chi-Chi with a nod. "Okay, but after class, I will excuse you from Math for thirty minutes so you can train. Sound okay?" Chi-Chi nodded and slowly walked to her seat.

A battle between Barb, the Pignite, and Slice, the Scizor was about to begin. The audience started taunting again.

"Slice is one dead bug!"

"Barb will BURN that guy!"

"Tonight's special is mystery food with crispy Scizor claws!"

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and started reading a book called Great Balls of Steel by Aaron Aggron. It was about a depressed Lairon that evolved and became a scientist with his own harem of Lopunny girls. 'Funny. This story reminds me of myself. Minus the Lopunny harem, of course.' Chi-Chi thought. All the way until the end of class did she think about her life. Once she was about to exit, Coach Tate called her over. "Chi-Chi? Forgetting something?" She asked with her arms crossed and a small grin on her face.

'I'm getting way too hung up on that book…' Chi-Chi thought, before training.


	2. Chi-Chi's First Crush

Chi-Chi arrived at Math thirty minutes in due to her training. Mr. Marsh, a Swampert and the Math teacher, already knew this and didn't get after her. "You're late, kid. Sit your butt down." That wasn't Mr. Marsh's voice. It was a dull, boring voice.

It wasn't Mr. Marsh. It was the most anger-inducing substitute teacher ever: Mr. Lots, the Latios. Legends say that he's so boring, that when he gets pissed off, he sounds even more boring than usual. Everyone hated him, even the other teachers, thus why he wasn't the replacement often. However, most of the substitutes quit out of boredom, so basically, Happy Boring-Ass-Teacher Day! "Sit down please." Mr. Lots didn't look up from the papers that he was grading.

"Coach Tate allows me to take thirty minutes out of math to train, sir." Chi-Chi hadn't been in that room for a minute and she was already getting irritated by the Latios in front of her.

Mr. Lots yawned and stared at Chi-Chi. He gave her an uninterested sigh before talking. "Whatever. Sit down or I'll call your parents." Parents? What the fuck? YOU DON'T CALL PARENTS IN COLLEGE, BITCH! Chi-Chi could feel anger and disbelief radiating off of her. Still, she sat down, not wanting to talk to Mr. Lots anymore. (Unless you counted insults.) Chi-Chi chose to sit in one of the back seats. She really wasn't in the mood for dealing with idiots. Speaking of idiots…

5 hours later…

Back at the girls' place, the lesbians were preparing for an annual party. They promised to "This party is gonna be totally FUCKED!" Scarlet grinned as she brought out some drugs from the kitchen. She had put some in her pussy fur, you know, just in case. Slushy was decorating, spraying the walls and ceiling with silly string. The other lesbian squad members, Midnight, a Gengar, and Daisy, a shiny Floette, were baking some cookies. (And it was no doubt that they had drugs in them.) Chi-Chi, however, wanted nothing to do with the party and decided to read a book until the guests came. But until then, just peace and quiet.

* * *

Chi-Chi was amazed (and terrified) of the party happening before her eyes. It was a fucking madhouse. The usually neat kitchen and living room were trashed. There was a sickening smell emitting from the bathroom, possibly a combination of blood, saliva, and… piss? Chi-Chi also heard moaning and cries. She guessed it was a Gengar, and maybe a Dragonite? She didn't want to fucking know.

Someone was chugging the grape soda, and some idiot was doing the fire challenge. In the living room, rap music was blasting. It was giving Chi-Chi a headache even though she was over fifteen feet away. In the corner, she could see Scarlet and Slushy smashing their pussies against each other. Those lucky bitches! Thank Arceus that she locked her bedroom door. She didn't want anyone having sex on her bed. A loud scream came from another bedroom. 'What the hell?!' Chi-Chi ran over to investigate.

Upon further inspection, it was just bunch of idiots stabbing at each other with broken beer bottles. There was a Darkrai in there, too. It was putting others to sleep and fucking them afterwards. 'I'm out.' Chi-Chi escaped before she was seen. Damn, this party was fucked up. Chi-Chi had wished that she didn't have to see all that she saw. It was okay, though. She would go into her room, get some sleep, wake up, and tell her roommates that she slept through the whole party. When she arrived at her bedroom door, there was a Swirlix blocking it. It was asleep. Chi-Chi didn't know what to do. So, she nudged its head with her foot. It's eyes fluttered open, and it looked surprised to see Chi-Chi. It spoke in a small, squeaky voice. "Oh! I-I'm sorry! I'll move!" It was about to leave.

Chi-Chi felt weird. An uncomfortable, wrong feeling. She felt the need to talk to this Swirlix. "Hey, wait!" It stopped and turned around to see Chi-Chi.

"Um…Yes?" Its eyes darted back and forth as if expecting someone to attack it. Chi-Chi stepped towards the Swirlix.

"C-Can I know your name? You seem nice." Chi-Chi felt nervous all of a sudden. It was as if a new feeling was consuming her. It felt…relaxing.

"I'm Velvet…" The Swirlix was slowly beginning to warm up to Chi-Chi, and she wanted that.

However, as soon as Velvet began to get comfortable, she was nervous again. Chi-Chi began daydreaming. 'Velvet… That's a pretty name. And oh, Arceus does she look good… Fuck.' That's when Chi-Chi realized what had happened to her. She was turning lesbian. It was bound to happen at one point. Honestly, it wasn't much of a surprise. It was either this, a threesome with Slushy and Scarlet, or getting raped by an Ivysaur. And Chi-Chi would obviously prefer being gay to having sex. Velvet cleared her throat. "Y-you didn't tell me your name…"

Chi-Chi broke from her trance and blushed. Luckily, the hallway was dark near her room, and Velvet didn't see. "I'm Chi-Chi."

Velvet smiled a little bit. "That's a pretty name." Chi-Chi's blush deepened. 'I'm glad it's dark around here.'

"Thanks. You too." Chi-Chi smiled. Her happiness was cut short when a gruff voice called from the kitchen.

"Velvet! The Squad is leaving!" Velvet rolled her eyes and started making her way to her friends.

She smiled at Chi-Chi once again. "See you later, Chi-Chi." With that, the Swirlix left, leaving Chi-Chi staring dreamily at where she previously stood. 'I have to see her again…' Chi-Chi heard faint snickering from behind the bathroom door next to her. Suddenly, it dawned on her.

She was being listened to. "Who's there?" Chi-Chi faced the bathroom. The doorknob turned, revealing Midnight and a short Dragonite. 'What a surprise.'

Midnight spoke. "Okay, we were eavesdropping. We had just finished having sex and decided to listen in on the conversation. Who were you talking to?" The Gengar smirked, knowing very well where this was going.

"I'll tell you, but first, tell me who that is." Chi-Chi gestured towards the Dragonite.

"This is Alex, and she will be joining our Squad." Midnight winked at Alex, who waved at Chi-Chi. Of course, Midnight wouldn't be so kind as to fucking ask before moving some stranger in with them. "Now, tell me who you were talking to."

Chi-Chi groaned. "It was a Swirlix…" Chi-Chi was interrupted by a squeal from Midnight, who gestured for Chi-Chi to go on. "…She was blocking the door, so I told her to get up, and we talked for a while. And… I might have a crush on her." Midnight gave a loud, ear-splitting squeal and ran out of sight, Alex following. 'And now for the whole Squad to find out… Fuck.'


End file.
